little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Annabel Crème
|Voice Eng = |Manga = Chapter 14}} , better known as is the current writer of the Night Fall novel series, being the twelfth person chosen by the magic pen to impersonate the original Annabel Crème. Appearance Annabel is a young girl of short stature. Her hair is curly of a light blonde color, she has big purple eyes, she wears a black dress and shoes with a classic style, a pair of big white headphones and has a blue cell phone that she usually uses. Personality Annabel is a very sweet girl who enjoys the novels of Night Fall. However, she at first lacked confidence in her own abilities as a writer, somewhat sensitive by the opinions of other people, which leads her to act as cold and distant with her own fans. It took bonding with Lotte for her to not let her fans' negative criticsms deter her from developing her skills as a writer. Plot TV Series Night Fall Annabel grew up reading the Night Fall novels, becoming very attached to them. At some point, she was chosen to be the new writer of the novels, however, her stories were not very popular among fans, who criticized much. Because of this, she decided to organize a special event during the release of her latest book to find someone to replace her as Annabel. This person ends up being Lotte, to whom she hands her the pen and then flees to a garden of hydrangeas using a teleportation magic item. Lotte manages to find her and manages to convince her that she is a great writer and that she must believe in her talent no matter what other people say. Annabel finally decides to continue writing the stories of Night Fall. Tree of Leaves She appears watching on her computer as Akko and Diana battle against the missile, giving them her Fuel Spirit along with the whole country. Relationships Lotte Jansson Lotte is one of Annabel's biggest fans. After Annabel revealed that Lotte is the new Night Fall author, Lotte was reluctant to write the novels, as she thinks Annabel is the true author and that if she stops writing, then the Night Fall novel series ends. As the two shared their interest of their favorite scenes, Annabel was visibly touched and decided to continue her work, establishing a good relationship between the two. Voice actors |en= |pl= Joanna Pach-Żbikowska }} Trivia * Just like Chariot du Nord, she doubts her abilities because of comments she has seen online. Gallery Toodles.gif|Annabel dissapears annabelcritics.gif|Annabel reading people's harsh critics findingannabel.jpg|Akko, Lotte and Sucy finding Annabel annabelcremestartled.jpg|Annabel startled by Lotte finding her annabellotte.png|Lotte with Annabel discussing her passion for Annabel's work Lotte and Annabel in the garden.png|Lotte with Annabel in the hydrangeas garden. annabelcremehappy.png|Annabel inspired to continue the Night Fall novels annabelmissile.jpg|Annabel watching Akko and Diana battle against the missile Lotte and Annabel by Arai Hiroki LWA.jpeg|Lotte and Annabel by Arai Hiroki Navigation es:Annabel Crème Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Images of Night Fall